


The Favorite Child

by Leni



Series: Mother Knows Best [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mentioned Swanfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: Magic kissed him...





	The Favorite Child

Fiona watched her grandson drum his fingers against the table, drawing dirty glares from the surly establishment’s owner. She glanced over at the white-haired woman, shifting her brows into an expression as aloof as it was quietly challenging.

Granny grunted, muttering about city airs, but she stomped into her kitchen.

Bae remained oblivious to the exchange. “Why won’t you help me?”

Part of Fiona wished she could.

Of her boys, Bae was the closest to her heart. Henry, she’d helped raise from the cradle; and she’d birthed and loved a baby boy a long time ago; but they were wildcards in a game she’d stopped playing. Meanwhile, she shared history with Baelfire, decades where they’d been each other’s touchstone in this strange realm, however reluctantly.

Happily, her hands were tied on this matter.

“I didn’t cast this curse, my dear. It obeys me in little ways, yes, but enough that it’d let the Savior slip away? No.” She shook her head, amused at her foolishness of so many centuries ago. She had always been meant to fail. “Curses want to be broken, Bae. This one most of all. It’s the reason it exists, to usher in a new legend.”

“I don’t want a legend, Fee,” said Bae, his voice low and his fingers beating an angrier rhythm. “I want my wife and my son safe and far away!”

Fiona sighed. “I’m sorry.”

He groaned and lifted his head to stare at the ceiling. “Fine. Whatever.” He passed a hand through his hair. “I had to ask.”

The tiny changes in the environment were invisible, but noticeable to an expert eye. Baelfire’s frustration beat in strong waves, and Storybrooke responded to it. He was grandson to the curse maker, son of the man who’d arranged for its casting, and father of the Savior’s son. Shimmery tendrils curled around him gently, acknowledging him as a fundamental piece in its making.

“Here you go,” said Granny, placing a thick slice of pie before Bae.

“But I didn’t order….”

Magic kissed him, while twisting tighter around the old woman.

Granny smiled. “On the house.”

 

The End  
25/12/18

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is one of the creepiest things I've ever written. Hope you love it, too!


End file.
